Pain Is Not A Dream
by DarkAngelBlackWings
Summary: Clary begins to have dreams. Vivid ones. So vivid she wakes up feeling the pain. Sebastian has taken a new strategy. One that could bring hell on earth for the rest of eternity...
1. Just A Dream

_Hey guys!_

_I realised I had not done much MI stuff, and after realising I am in love with Sebastian - you heard correctly - I decided to start this up. This story will contain alot of dark themes, gore, and etc,etc. _

_Enjoy! xx_

_Please review!_

_Mwa! _

_XX_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

* * *

"That's a good girl, Clarissa."

The voice rung in her head like a venomous call to hell. She had to be dreaming. She _had _to be. Someone would have noticed the path of shining, scarlet blood that trailed to her room. The blood of a vampire. The blood of Simon.

She let out another cry, which the shadow that loomed over her muffled with his hand.

"Shhh, be a good little girl." He whispered.

She thrashed violently, her red curls bouncing on her head.

"_Jac_-" She went to scream, but was cut off when a flash of pain scorched the skin on her face. He hovered over her, a blade glistening with her blood.

"P-Please-" She begged, just as his blade trailed down her blouse, tearing the fabric.

"What?" He smirked, "I could not quiet hear you.."

_"Sebastian, stop!-"_

Her emerald eyes slid open.

The moonlight caught her skin which was now shimmering with sweat. Her sheets were tangled

around her, and her bright crimson curls were matted with sweat, looking like a flame that had faltered.

_It was a dream,_ she told herself sternly, _just a dream_.

A dream that had been stupidly realistic.

Clary was in her room in the institute, since it was the only place she felt safe. There was a dim witchlight that was glowing the the nightstand beside her. She could have turned the lights on. but the glowing brang her a strange comfort. She flipped open her mobile phone, seeing several texts from Simon.

She breathed a sigh of relief - he was alive, he was okay. There was a knock on the door that roused her out of her thoughts. She stood up, and crept to the door and opened it.

There in bed pants and a singlet was Jace, with bags under his eyes. His golden hair was ruffled, and his eyes were looking at her with concern. Had he heard her? Was she yelling?

"Jace," Clary cleared her throat, "Are you okay?"  
"Are you?" Jace arched an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." She said, but her voice cracked.

Jace's arms encircled her, "Don't lie. I could hear you crying out."

Clary buried her face in his shirt, feeling tears spring from her eyes, "It was so real..."

"It was a dream." He whispered, stroking her wild curls.

"Just a dream?"

"Just a dream."

* * *

Magnus sat in his room. There was a blue lava lamp that was shooting glitter around the liquid, and he was staring at it. His thoughts came of Alec, the beautiful blue eyes.

He shook the thoughts just as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He stood up, completely confused. He was wearing his blue robe over lose pants. He opened the door.

And froze.

There was the man that had caused so much gried in the past monthts.

"Se-Sebastian." Magnus hissed.

Sebastian grinned; it was deadly, "Mr Bane," He greeted, "I may require your assistance."

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Sebastian, "I will never help you. Now go."

"Oh, I think you will," He smirked.

"No, I won't." Magnus hissed.

With a snap of his pale fingers, a shadowhunter with red hair had appeared, He had solid black eyes, like tunnels.

_Someone who had drunk from the cup..._Magnus thought.

But then there was a thud.

Magnus looked down at the limp body that was now upon his carpet. There was a bloody gash on his forhead, like his head was beaten with a stone. His dark hair was matted with blood, his eyelids shut. All together, Magnus felt his heart conract.

"Help us now, Warlock?" Sebastian chuckled.

_"Alexander.." _


	2. Binding Rune

_I love you guys! I did not think it would come out this good at all! Keep reviewing, its why I got this done so quickly! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D_

**_WARNINGS - _**

**_- Character Death. ((Well, not death, but..))  
- Disturbing Gore scene. _**

* * *

Alec felt the whole world drowned out by his cries, as the shadowhunter with the flaming red hair slammed his fist into his ribs, snapping one of them.

"Leave him alone!" Magnus yelled, finally giving in.

Sebastian shot an amused smirk, "Ah, warlock. _Finally _starting to see things my way?"

"Your a sick bastard." He hissed, though his eyes were shining slightly, staring down at his blue eyed love.

"It's disgusting," Sebastian laughed, "You are two men. Not natural."

"It is _disgusting_," Magnus said, a slight smirk playing on his lips, "That you want to fuck your sister. But yet, you don't see us complaining."

With that, Sebastian's eyes darkened, black holes drilled into his pale skin. He turned to face Alec, and drove his boot down, hard onto his left shoulder. Alec immedietly opened his mouth in a loud cry, blood spraying down his chin as the shoulder dislocated from his socket all together.

"Enough!" Magnus cried.

"You see, warlock," Sebastian grinned, "I have a.." He leant down to brush a bloody strand of hair from Alec's pale face, "Habit...of getting what I want."

* * *

Issabelle was drifting in and out of an uncomfortable sleep. It was almost like she needed to stay awake. She knew she was being paranoid, but she could not help it. It was like everything that had occured had drained the life from her, all the light moods.

There was a knock on her door, one that sent her springing up. She walked over to it, her boots clacking against the floor.

When she opened it, she was met with a Simon.

A bloody, barely standing Simon.

Issabelle gaped, "_Simon_."

Simon's eyelids were fluttering, and she felt her heart contract, "Izzy...Sebastian...get Clary-"

She wrapped her arms around his body, and he went limp. She slid him to the floor, his head propped in her lap. He was unmoving, his eyes half lidded.

She brushed dark hair from his face, "Simon. Simon, please, stay awake...please...oh Angel help me..."

Issabelle quickly stood up in a haste movement, taking a pillow from her neat bed and propping it under his head. She found a blade on her bedside table, taking it in her hands. She took a deep breath, bringing it down upon her wrist.

Blood sprayed out from her new wound. It ran down her arm in bracelets. She knelt down beside Simon.

"Come on Simon, come on," She whispered, and put her wrist to his mouth.

* * *

_The world was dark. It was so dark that Clary's eyes had not adjusted, even after five minutes. Was there a rune for seeing in the dark? If there was, she needed it. _

_Clary's feet stumbled over something._

_She assumed it was a log. But as her feet went back to release her ankle, she felt a sticky substance coat her hand. She froze. Clary pulled her hand back. In the darkness, she had to hold the hand close to her face to tell what it was - and her heart sank when she realised. _

_Blood. The scarlet, glistening colour of blood. _

_Clary gasped. She began to struggle, but then she felt a great pressure on her spine. She let out a strangled cry, but then she felt cool hands on her shoulder, the nails digging in. The hands flipped her around, the back of her head colliding with the hard, damp ground. Her green eyes looked up, and she let out another bloodcurdling scream._

_There was Sebastian, shirtless, yet he was smeared in a scarlet liquid. It seemed to run down his neck, down his arms, It dripped onto her face. _

_"Hello, little sister," Sebastian grinned, leaning down._

_Her whole body shook with rafe and revulsion, "Get the hell away from me!" _

_He ducked his head, looking as though he would kiss her - _

_Instead he ducked his head, sinking his teeth into his shoulder. She gave out a cry, but it ended with a pained gurgle as Sebastian ripped out a chunk of her flesh. A new pain shot through her, and she spasmed, blood pouring down her arm, a river. _

_He spat out the piece of her flesh, grinning as he did so. She despised that grin. She despised everything about him. She wanted to kill him. To feel his lifeless form. To splatter his blood upon the walls. _

_"Clary,Clary, Clary..." He smiled. _

_Clary threw her head back, kicked her legs out, anything to get away, anything. The pain was rushing to her head, or maybe the fact that she was losing to much blood, she was not sure, but whatever it was, it was making her dizzy. _

_He leant down, pressing his body against hers, and touched her nose, "Remember, little sister, pain is not a dream."_

And that is when Clary's emerald eyes slid open, her mouth wide, gasping for air.

* * *

Magnus finished the binding spell. His shoulders fell with a slump, Sebastian looking over him, an amused gleam in his eye.

"Is it done?" He asked.

Magnus looked up, pure hatred in his expression, "It is done. Your mind is binded to Clary's."

"Brilliant."

"Now let Alec go."

With that, Sebastian let out a chuckle that imprinted on Magnus' mind, "Are you crazy? I know you will just undo it as soon as I let him go. No, I think I will keep him for...security."

Magnus began to race forward, but he was yanked back by the same red haired shadowhunter that had beaten Alec. He struggled against him, and felt a blade pointed at the tip of his back.

Sebastian strode over to Alec, grinning, and knelt down beside his body, brushing hair out of his face. Alec's eyes which had dulled during pain looked up at him, throwing daggers.

Magnus struggled against Alec, "Let him go! I give you my word-"

"He wants to stay." Sebastian said calmly, stroking Alec's hair like he was a dog.

"No he does not!" Magnus cried out.

"Yes we does," Sebastian looked up at him, "Or he will want to. Vladi, dear,"

At that moment, a woman with flowing brunette hair stepped out, heels smacking against the wood of the floor. When she turned to face Magnus, however, he could that her eyes matched the ones of the red headed shadowhunter.

Black tunnels. Eyes with no emotion. Empty.

And she was holding something. A cup. The same cup Magnus had seen when Sebastian was offering it to Shadowhunters.

Realisation dawned on him.

Magnus doubled his efforts, "No! Leave him alone!"

Sebastian took the cup, kneeling down besides Alec. He sat Alec up. Alec's eyes widened, he could not speak, but he was trying to get away, shaking his head, jamming his lips together.

Magnus was crying, yelling, anything to make Sebastian stop.

Sebastian pryed Alec's mouth open, Alec realeasing a strangled cry.

"No!"

And the cup was forced between Alec's lips, the fluid flowing down through his throat.

Magnus froze. Time froze. His heart stopped.

Alec's body spasmed, then relaxed. Sebastian grinned.

"Hello, Alec," He said calmly.

Magnus' heart beat fast, _show me your still yourself. Please Alec. __**Please**__. _

"Hello, Master," Alec said, a grin forming on his lips. He looked up at Magnus; Magnus' heart sank.

Because the blue eyes he loved were now replaced with empty, black pits.

Alec was gone.


	3. Missing

_BEEN A WHILE! SORRY ABOUT THAT! Catching up on all stuff now x So this was my favourite to write because of many reasons.._

_- Dominant Simon (Dont we all love him? ;) )_

_- Alot of angst. _

_ENJOY!_

_Love, _

_DarkAngelBlackWings x_

* * *

Simon woke up, startled. His whole head was pounding painfully, and he knew that veins were probably trailing across his face from lack of feeding.

Issabelle was laying beside him, in a nightgown which pooled around her knees, and shaped her hips. It showed her pale skin with the dark runes twining around her, and ending in licks of flame.

Simon had to look away and gulp; he did not even remember _how _he got in here, or _how _he ended up in Issabelle's bed. All he knew that there was Issabelle, and her heart was racing, and blood was pulsing through her veins-

And that his fangs were digging into the pink flesh of his lip.

Issabelle turned over, and dark hair was falling over her face, which looked peaceful. Simon had to admit that when she slept, she looked the most peaceful. Even when Clary slept, she still had a look of pain across her face, terror of everything that had happened to her. And who could blame her? It had been tough.

He also noticed the sapphire vein that ran over her neck. He had not even noticed that he leant in, until his lips brushed against her skin.

Issabelle only stirred.

Simon closed his eyes, trying out what to do in this certain situation.

_What would Jesus do?_ He thought, Oh, shut up. _Jesus has never felt hunger or lust...wait...hmmm...did he die a virgin? Wait, what am I even thinking? _

And then he felt it.

His canine teeth had sunken into her skin. Blood rushed into his mouth rapidly. The taste was spectacular. He felt every bit of control shed, until naked hunger was in its place.

Issabelle's eyes flew open. She gasped, "_Simon_!"

Simon took her arms, which had flown up in surprise, and had yanked her so she was lying under him, her wrists pinned at her sides. She tried to struggle, but Simon's fangs were so deep into her neck they were almost touching muscle. The blood was pouring into his mouth, and he loved it.

He did not even notice as Issabelle's struggled died, and her grip had gone slack.

* * *

Clary's feet clacked against the cobblestone path. She had been at her house, and she needed to go back to the Institute. Simon had not answered any of her calls, and she was beginning to worry.

She then felt a throb in the back of her head. It was only dull, but it was there.

She paused in her walking, and leant against the wall. Then the pounding got louder. Her head was a door, and someone was demanding entry.

As she began to walk off again, pushing it down, she felt it once more, and her vision began to blur.

She made a whimpering sound, felt her legs give way, and heard a sickening thud as her head came in contact with the concrete, and then all vision was lost.

* * *

Magnus' wrists were beginning to bleed against the manacles.

He was in a dark room, and the scent of death, and blood, and torture welled up in the air. Sebastian had placed him in there, along with an obedient Alec. He had told him if he was to use his magic, he would kill Alec.

Magnus looked up at him. There was a small beam of light, and it created Alec as a silohette. This dark, Magnus could pretend his eyes were the blue iris' he adored, and that everything was okay-

but that dream was shattered when Alec turned, staring at him with pitless, black tunnels.

Magnus looked away, blinking back tears. Alec, taking this as a weakness, stood up, and waltzed over to him. Magnus still looked away, refusing to look.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

_His voice, oh god, his voice. _

"Magnus, please," There was sadness in his tone, "Look at me."

Magnus refused to look, _now its playing with my head._

"Please."

Magnus turned to face him through glaring, glinting cat eyes. Alec knelt down beside him, and trailed a hand from his jaw to the racing vein on his neck, "Why are you scared of me?"

"Because your not Alexander." Magnus answered coldly.

Alec's jaw set, "I am. This is just the real me."

"No. No its not. The real you is not...this. The real you wants to hang Sebastian by his testicles. Your acting like you _came from _is testicles. This is not the real you."

With a flick of his wrist, Magnus' head whipped back, and a grinning Alec walked back over to his seat, and sat.

* * *

_It was a dark road. Almost like she was lost. _

_But she was not lost._

_Because someone was standing there. But he was not standing there._

_He was hanging. Hanging from a tree._

_Clary gasped, and toppled over slightly. She then felt a scream claw up her throat, and screamed the name of the boy hanging via a noose on a tree._

_"JACE!"_

* * *

Clary was awoken to a sad Jocelyn. She was stroking her Clary's hair back, holding onto her tightly. Clary opened her eyes. She could see she was in the infirmary around her.

"M-M-" Clary stammered.

"Shh.." Jocelyn said, like she was calming a child.

"Jace," She murmured, "Jace, where is he?"

"Baby-"

"Jace."

Jocelyn pulled her face away; it was sad, and looking down at Clary through emerald eyes,

"Baby, Jace is missing."


	4. Alec

_I AM SORRY FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG!_  
_Okay so I was having doubts on finishing this, but after looking over my stories, I thought I'd do a huge update tonight on all of them. For example, I have updated Velvet Raven, (Jem/Will) and Short Words In Gold Ink (Another ID one). But this one I got really fun with. Another cliffhanger! _

_Sorry for chapter being so short xxx_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

**WARNING -**

**- GORE.**

* * *

"Gone?" Clary screeched, "No, no, no!"

Jocelyn gently held her daughter, "Baby-"  
Clary moved fast out of her grasp. She shot up, the bun upon her head drooping, "He is not gone! He can't be! Not Jace...Not my Jace..."  
Clary's reflection stared back at her, mocking her. Laughing at her-

And then she felt it again.

The familiar pull and loss of balance that had happened the past couple of weeks. Clary reached a hand out to steady herself, and Jocelyn stood up, alarmed.  
"Clary?"  
Her vision was rapidly running from her grasp, "Mum..."

And she fell back, straight into Jocelyn's tightened arms.

* * *

Simon had flinched back. He looked down at Isabelle, an angel. An angel now covered with blood, wounds on her neck, and pale skin. Simon's eyes widened, and his fangs retracted.  
"Isabelle!" He yelled, and then shook her, _"Iz! Please!"_

Her eyes had opened, but they were pale. They looked like the eyes of a person close to dying.  
Simon looked at her, angling her face so she was staring up at him, "Iz, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.."  
"Simon." She whispered, her voice tired and scratchy. Everything was spinning around her.  
"Please," Simon grasped onto her, "Don't die... Don't die."  
"_S-Stele_..." Isabelle tossed her head in the direction of the side of the nightstand, "Over there... S-Si..." The lights in her eyes were about to twitch and die.  
Simon scrambled for the stele, "How do I use it?"  
"Y-You can't... My mother...yo-..." Isabelle cut off when her head rolled back, her eyes rolling along with it.

Simon felt her body go incredibly still, and her heart beat stop completely.  
In absoloute terror, trembling, Simon stood up and dashed for the door, slamming it open, shaking her walls, "_Somebody! Anybody! Help! It's Isabelle!_"

* * *

"Clary." The name lost itself in the sound of emptiness. Jace, strapped to a wall via metal bars that crushed him, murmured her name like it was the last time he would say it. Maybe it was, he couldn't be sure.  
"She isn't here, Angel boy." A voice called back from the darkness, a wicked grin in its tone.  
"What have you done to her?" Jace demanded weakly, "_What have you done to her!"_  
"Nothing yet, brother. Do not threat." A shadow loomed out; pale, leering eyes. Sebastian.  
"You bastard, let me go!" Jace struggled against the bars, but they only pressed harder against him.

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian asked lazily, "With you out of the way I could bring Clarissa to her full potential." He glared at Jace. Slowly walking forward, he held a blade in his grasp, "You wouldn't know of her full potential, would you? That power she hold's. Of course you wouldn't," He held the blade against his right rib cage, "Your not close enough."

And he drilled it in with a crack of skin.

* * *

"Alexander!" Magnus cried out as Alec slashed a thin blade down his arm, a thin smear of blood following his path, "Stop! This isn't you!"  
"Oh baby, you're so clueless." Alec grinned. Black tunnels met cat eyes.  
"Alec I know you. Your shy. You hate Sebastian. You love me. I love you."  
"Enough!" Alec raised the blade to Magnus' temple.  
Magnus closed his eyes, "Alec... Alec..." He whispered over and over.

And thats when Alec let out a roar, and fell beside Magnus limply.


	5. One Can Dream

_Here you go a nice long one for you to make up for the time I have been gone... been busy with school and youtube, so yeah... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!_

_xxx_

_DarkAngelBlackWings._

**WARNINGS **

**- SWEARING.**

**- MILD GORE.**

* * *

When Clary awoke she could hear the soft thudding of her heart beat. It was the weakest it had pounded in days, with everything that had occured. Her emerald eyes shone slightly as she obeserved her surroundings. She knew where she was instantly - the infirmary.

She sat up slowly, the covers falling around her hips. Her hair clouded her face, a mass of tangled bright red curls.  
"Hello?" Her voice croaked.  
A voice replied, "Baby, I'm here."

A very disturbed Jocelyn approached Clary from the other side of the room where a water machine was placed. She handed Clary the cup. Despite everything, Clary downed it all in one big gulp. It was so good.

And then the good feeling was over when-

"_Jace!" _Clary cried out suddenly, "Where is he? _Where is he?"  
_"Clary, sh, calm down it's okay." Jocelyn quickly took her daughter by the shoulders - she knew it wasn't okay. Seeing her daughter like this was like herself when she was told Luke had died. She shuddered at the thought now.

"We're going to find him."  
"Sebastian has him..." Clary's voice came out cracked and tiny, "Sebastian has him, I know it!"  
"Well then we need to talk about that, how do you know?" Jocelyn asked gently, pushing a fiery red curl back.

Clary looked at her mother; she could trust her mother to keep it between them... right? "Lately I have been having strange nightmares... collapsing... feeling realistic nightmares all to do with him... touching me... doing anything he wants to me..."  
The blood in Jocelyn's veins were icy, almost locking up, "Are you okay now?"  
"For now... mummy please help me find him." Clary buried her face into her mothers warm shoulder; the only comfort she felt right now.

Jocelyn's heart melted at the word 'mummy'. She knew what she had to do. But she needed a hell of alot of help to do it.

* * *

Isabelle had a much less present awakening. Screams and shutters. Her heart fluttered, and she shot up; only to discover she was incredibly weak.

There stood Robert Lightwood, dressed in a formal grey suit, and across from him was Simon, bleeding, his left eye swallon. Isabelle forgot about how the mark of Cain was now abolished from his head. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.  
"Oh thank god," Robert said, his voice coated in relief.

"Dad," Isabelle said calmly.  
Robert then turned to Simon, "Get out."  
"What?" Isabelle exclaimed, "Dad no, don't do that, his done nothing wrong!"  
"Nothing wrong my ass, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" A vein bulged at the side of his throat, "He _bit _you! That is disgusting! How could you let him?"  
"Huh..." A weak scowl came from Simon, "You sound just like Valentine."

If Simon thought Robert had brought out all his strength before - he was wrong. Suddenly Robert slammed his fist into Simon's rib's, Simon heard something crack and he gasped in the sudden pain.  
"_Enough!" _Isabelle had rocketed from her bed, weak or not, she shoved her father away as best she could, "Don't hurt him!"  
Robert's eyes were wide with disbelief, before he scowled, and stormed out, leaving an echoing slamming door in his wake.

"Isabelle..." Simon felt himself healing.  
"Don't talk about it." She said, but never the less, despite everything, pushed her lips to his slightly swallon ones.  
"Are you okay?" He mumbled.

"I feel better... now tell me... why in the fuck were you here in the first place, beaten up?"

* * *

The feel of his own blood seeping down his skin was nothing new to Jace. But the feeling of the fear of death was.  
"Clary." He repeated over and over.  
"Oh for the Angel's sake!" Sebastian cackled sarcastically, "You sound like a freaking parrot! Can you not think of anything better to say then my sister's name?"

Jace glared at him; his gold eyes showing no mercy. In his expression lied a message - _Your dead when I make it out of here. _

"Oh calm down there, Herondale," Sebastian walked over, "This is only just a game."  
"Game? Well you have a pretty screwed up idea of hide and seek." Jace spat.  
"Sh, save your strength. As much as I have stabbed you - sadly, I still need you." Sebastian had the look of grim glee swept over his features.  
"Wow, Sebastian, I never knew you felt so strongly about me. When did you know you loved me?"

This was awarded with a punch to the face.

"Jace, one day that mouth of yours... ah, will get you killed."  
"Your already fucking dead, trust me." Jace muttered.

"Oh brother," Sebastian smiled, "One can dream."

* * *

"Alexander!" Magnus muttered in a harsh whispered, "Come on, come on..."  
The limp body of his lie was spread across his lap, still unconcious.  
"Alec..."

Magnus wanted to run his fingers over his cheek bones to wake him like he did on the mornings they used to sleep together - they would make love and sleep tangled in one another, and when Alec woke up from unpleasant dreams, Magnus would stroked his face lightly until he could fall back asleep.

Magnus shook the thoughts when a set of deep blue eyes were staring at him, not widely, but dazed.  
"Oh thank the heavens, Alexander," Magnus sighed.  
"... M...Ma-" He cut off with a strong cough; and Magnus grew concerned.

Black substance, mixed with blood strung out of his mouth in long spurts. It dribbled down his chin as his body wracked with coughs.  
_"Alec!" _Magnus cried out, straining against the chains.

Then it stopped.

Alec was still hunched over, catching breath, "...Cold..."  
"Alec, you have the key to these locks in your pocket. Baby, please, you need to let me out." Magnus pleaded.  
"W-What...happened..." Alec was shaking.  
"The key, and I'll explain it."

Alec gazed at him; his eyes were hurt, traumatized, as he leaned over and slipped a silver key between his fingers. He then undid the locks slowly, still dazed slightly.

Magnus felt the restraints slip off with a glorious release.

As soon as he did though, he could not help but pull his shaking lover - ex lover - into his arms.  
"Your safe now," Magnus held him tighter then he ever had, "Your safe.  
"W-What... Magnus..." Alec could barely move anything.  
"I'm going to get you home and never let you go again..." Magnus murmured.

And then suddenly there were footsteps, and a cackling at the door. The man who caused all of this stood there.

"Well, looky what we have here. Disgusting."

And he moved toward them.


End file.
